Dawn and Dusk
by Calisto
Summary: Okay so the summary sucks and the title sucks, but give it a try! You might like it!
1. The Beginning

(Hey everyone out there, I'm BACK! Bwahahaha! .no.I didn't die. I just.had a mental block for about a YEAR. Grr. anyways, Praise God, I got this one out! I promise I will work on it more if you make it worth my while. I have a couple chapters written, but you have to show me that you want to see them k? For you newcomers or people who are just too slow to understand what I mean by this, I want REVIEWS!! Ok I know this doesn't follow the plot line to ANY of the 'Harvest Moon's but I want this to be my fic and it's not like it's really bad or anything. Any ideas for future chapters will be greatly appreciated. Cya! Enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters, I merely write a fan fic. So sue me. (No, don't really sue me, I've got nothing of value. Please please don't sue me!)  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
It was early morning. The sun had just begun to crest the eastern sky when my father burst into my bedroom. He shook me awake and called to me. "Jack," he said, "wake up. You must wake up."  
  
I was immediately awake, blinking in confusion at my father.  
  
"Dad," I said, "what's wrong?"  
  
"It's your grandfather. He is very ill and we must get to him as soon as possible."  
  
"What's happening Dad? Is he going to be ok?"  
  
It was only a look, but it said it all. My father's eyes shimmered with wetness as he turned from me. I had never seen my father cry before. It brought forth a welling to my throat that beckoned the tears on. We were silent a moment, lost in thought. My father, wiping the tears from his eyes and capturing one that had slipped down his cheek, gave me a hug. "Let's go," Dad whispered, "he needs us now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The trip to Mineral Town felt like a dream. It felt like we had just left our home and already we were here. The drive had been depressing; no one could think of anything to say. Now, as we stood in front of my grandpa's old farm house, memories of my childhood came rushing back. I remembered playing with him when I was young, running to him and begging for a story. Grandpa always told the best stories...  
  
Gathering my courage, I took a deep breath and told myself not to cry. Men of nineteen years don't cry. It took all my willpower to walk through that door behind my father and mother.  
  
There he was, laying on a bed in the corner. The room was dim, as the curtains were drawn on the windows. I glanced around the room, remembering the happy and sad times I had spent here. The sadness of the moment hung on my shoulders like dead weight.  
  
As I knelt down beside my grandfather, I felt a hollowness inside of me. I knew this was the last time I would see him.  
  
"Jack..." he spoke. His voice was raspy and struggling. "My boy, Jack, how you've grown. You're strong, and hard working. I'm so proud of you." Against my will a tear descended down my cheek. "Don't cry, my boy. It's too late for tears. I'm old, and it's my time to join God in Heaven. Please...don't forget me."  
  
I was sobbing now, my heart breaking as I held tight to my grandfather's hand, feeling his strength leave him. "I won't forget, Grandpa. I promise. I will never forget. I love you..." His hand went limp in mine as he breathed his last breath.  
  
It was all I could take. I clutched at my grandfather's hand, crying from the depths of my soul. He was like a second father to me. I used to visit him every summer and help him work the farm. He showed me the tricks and trade that came with farming and I soaked it all up, like a sponge.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A lawyer came to our home in the city, a few days after the funeral, and discussed the will with us. I was in another place, one far away from reality. My thoughts were with grandpa, as he was showing me the skills needed to hoe, nurture, and care for plants. They had to be watered just enough, but not too much.  
  
"And then, of course, there is the farm itself. It has been left to Jack."  
  
I snapped back to reality when I heard my own name. "What?"  
  
"You own that farm now, Jack. Your grandfather wished it to be so." The lawyer smiled at me and nodded. My mother's face clouded. I knew she was going to protest.  
  
"He's too young!" she said, her voice filled with defiance.  
  
"Myra, he's nineteen. It's about time he was let out into the world." my father placed his hand on my mother's arm in comfort.  
  
"He doesn't know how to farm. John, He will starve!" my mother jumped up from her seat and began to pace the length of the room.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought back to what my grandpa taught me. Confidence rose in my heart and I spoke up. "I do know how to farm. Grandpa taught me," I swallowed hard, "when I would visit him. I helped him with the chores...Mom I know I can do this."  
  
Mom looked at me and I could see the helplessness in her stubborn, protective eyes as she struggled to deny the truth. "Absolutely not. You are not running that farm!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A week later I stood proudly at the front gate of my very own farm. Before, it had always been welcoming. Now, it loomed above me, making me feel small and insignificant. "Who was I kidding," I said to no one, "I can't do this..." The thought of going home returned to my mind as I entered the empty house. How lonely it seemed. How I wished Grandpa were here to help me.  
  
As I cooked myself a small meal of noodles on the fire, I made myself a promise. I would farm this land. I would do it, for Grandpa.  
  
I laid in bed that night, having said my prayers, thinking of the enormous task ahead of me. To tackle it I would need my stamina, and, most importantly, strength from God. With this thought, I drifted silently into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I dreamt deeply that night. A beautiful girl met me on the street and began to kiss me. She was making weird growling noises and suddenly began licking my ear. That was the moment I noticed something wasn't right. I opened my eyes and looked straight into the face of a puppy. I was so scared, I jumped five feet in the air and off of my bed, landing on the floor with a thud. I gathered up the blankets and wheeled around to see that the dog had trotted daintily to the feet of a young girl. Her blonde hair was tied back in a beautiful french braid and tied with a bow. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with curiosity.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't think you were still sleeping. No one sleeps in this late around here." She cast her eyes to the ground and her cheeks reddened. I realized I was only in my boxers and covering myself with the blanket. I also blushed. Squirming uncomfortably, I looked her over again, making sure I was fully covered. She knelt down and began to cuddle with the dog on the floor. "Isn't he adorable? His name is Toby. I found him in the forest a while ago, but my dad won't let me keep him. He says that dogs are a nuisance and that we have too many nuisances in our house to have to deal with another one."  
  
"He's cute." I said truthfully.  
  
She glanced up at me, smiling once more. "Really? You really think so?" I nodded and she turned her eyes back to the dog. "Daddy says I have to get rid of him. I don't really want to...but...I was wondering...would you like a dog on your farm?" She looked up at me again, her blue eyes begging me. "He'll be no trouble, honest. And he's good for protecting people. He's so kind and friendly, but not to strangers. He knows who to trust. Please...take him. I know you'll give him a good home."  
  
Those blue eyes were too much. I couldn't have turned her down even if I had wanted to.  
  
"Alright," I said. "I'll keep him here, and don't worry, you can visit him anytime you want."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" The girl leapt to her feet to give me a hug, but stopped short, blushing once more. "I mean...uh...thank you. This means a lot to me." She averted my gaze and turned sharply heading for the door. When she grasped the handle, she paused. Turning to me, she smiled. "I'm Ann."  
  
I smiled back. "My name is Jack. Nice to meet you, Ann."  
  
A shy smile crossed her face as she opened the door and was gone.  
  
I sighed and let the blankets drop to the floor. I stretched and let out a big yawn. Checking my clock I noticed that it was only 10:30. What did she mean nobody sleeps in this late? She woke me up early! Shrugging, I pulled on my coveralls and my shirt, putting my cap in its usual spot on my head of messy hair. Patting my new dog, I smiled. "Well Toby, let's check out the farm." 


	2. Second Glances

(AN: sorry you guys for how long it took to get this chapter out and sorry in advance for the shortness of it, but it's an alright chapter I guess, and I'll get another one out soon. Tchau!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harvest Moon characters or the places. I don't own anything except my thoughts!  
  
Chapter Two: Second Glances  
  
The sun was just beginning to set along the edge of the horizon when I walked wearily back to the farm house. Sweat was pouring down my face as I turned around to look at the yard. It looked better now that I had cleaned up all the rubbish, but there was still a lot that needed to be done. My body was physically exhausted as I leaned heavily upon the gate. 'Phew!' I thought. 'This is harder than I remember, but I'm going to have to get used to it.'  
  
As the thought crossed my mind, my eyes caught sight of the sky and the beauty of it almost took my breath away. Hues of pink and violet mixed with blue and lined with gold filled the massive expanse. I had never seen anything as beautiful.  
  
"Hey! How's it goin'?" The voice startled me out of my thoughts and I turned my head to see a middle aged man with dark hair and eyes. He was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt which showed off his bulging muscles. A radiant smile covered his face and he held out a hand in greeting. I shook his hand as the man continued. "The names Zack. I'll be your shipper!" he cast a hasty glance at the shipping box. "Nothing today, eh? Well that's alright, this being your first day and all. Hey, the farm's looking great!"  
  
"Thanks," I said, a proud look on my face. "My name's Jack. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meetcha too! Listen..." Zack spoke as a sadness clouded his face. "I'm sorry about your grandpa. I know how much he must have meant to you."  
  
My heart fell at Zack's words and my eyes blurred at the memory. "Ya, he was a great man. I'm here because of him and I'm going to do my best to keep this farm up and running. I owe it to him."  
  
Seeing my downcast eyes, Zack put his strong hand on my shoulder. "Hey kid, we're all going to miss him. He made a great impact on this village and I'm sure you will too." I smiled shyly at Zack's vote of confidence. "Listen, let me buy you a beer. It's the least I could do."  
  
"I'd like that." I smiled and followed the man off the farm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I whistled as they entered the local inn. "Nice place!" Zack led me over to a table and we sat down. There were three other men already seated at the table.  
  
"Jack, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."  
  
The first man stood up. He was quite elegantly dressed and wore a maroon top hat. "Welcome to our town, young man. My name is Mayor Thomas." He gave me a warm smile.  
  
The next man stood up. He wore a white shirt and had messy dark hair. "Hey. The name's Kano. I'm the town's photographer. Pleased to meet you."  
  
The third man introduced himself. He too was dressed nicely. "The name's Duke. Welcome."  
  
I smiled at the men and sat down. I listened to their small talk for a while, but soon lost interest. I found myself daydreaming about the last time I had been in this little village. I was a strong boy willing to do anything that Grandpa would let me help with. There was also something else. My eyes glazed over. I had often thought of the girl who'd become my best friend. I remembered the promise I made that day. 'I wonder where she is now?' I thought.  
  
So preoccupied was I with my memories that I didn't notice that a question had been directed at me. I looked up, startled. "Um, pardon?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Zack smiled. "The waitress was wondering what you'd like to drink."  
  
"Huh?" I looked up at the waitress and was surprised to see Ann's lovely face.  
  
"Hi!" she said, smiling brightly. "How's Toby?"  
  
"Toby? Toby's great! How are you?" I slapped myself mentally for stammering.  
  
Ann didn't seem to notice. "I'm fine; it's been a busy night." to prove her point, she hastily brushed away some stray hairs that had escaped her braid. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Just a beer, thanks." I smiled as he watched her write down the order and walk away toward the counter.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Duke giving Zack suggestive glances and looking back at me. The two whispered for a moment and tried to stifle a laugh. "Pardon?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Duke here was just suggestin' that maybe you and that girly waitress over there are more than friendly." Zack said, nudging me in the shoulder and grinning.  
  
"There is definitely nothing going on between Ann and I." I said with a tone that seemed to satisfy them. But I was unsure of my own statement as I gazed at her, her long strawberry blond hair plaited down her back. 'I definitely have to get to know her better,' I thought to myself. 'Who knows, we could become friends...or maybe even...more than that.' 


	3. Trouble

(AN: Sorry I've been away for so long. I've practically forgot all about this fic! Forgive me? Well anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Love you all! God Bless!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the game Harvest Moon. All I own is this storyline (which even I haven't figured out yet completely :) )

Chapter Three: Trouble

I woke from a deep, restful, sleep to the sound of steady raindrops on the roof of my little house. I stretched every part of my body easing the stiffness out of it, finally opening my eyes to look at the clock beside my bed. It was six in the morning. I smiled as I sat up and perched on the edge of my bed. My internal clock had become used to waking up this early. And within a week! A little bark from the corner told me that Toby was awake as well. He waddled up to me in his cute little way and sat in front of me. He waved his paw at me, wanting to shake hands, his little tail wagging crazily. I laughed and patted him on the head, taking a peek out of the window. Lightning flashed across the sky and the rain came down in a thick sheet, obscuring my view of really anything. Well, at least I wouldn't have to water my crops. A smile came to my face as I thought of the little turnip, potato and cucumber leaves that had already begun to show. A little rain is just what they needed.

I was just downing my second cup of coffee, my morning bagel in my hand, when there came a small tap on my door. Confused, I walked over to the door and opened it. There was little May, from the farm down the lane, dressed in a yellow rain jacket and a wide, yellow rain hat. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears which glistened as they began to stream down her face. Ushering her inside quickly, I poured her a cup of hot cocoa and dried her eyes with a Kleenex. She shrank within herself a little, almost looking as if she wanted to run away. Smiling, I crouched down to her level, an attempt to make her feel more comfortable. "What's wrong, May?"

She sniffled for a minute or two, then managed to find her words. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Jack, sir, but my lamb...Grandpa told me not to go out this morning, but I was getting tired of being stuck indoors. So, I snuck out while Grandpa had his morning nap and took Bella for a walk. Bella got scared of the lightning and run off towards the mountain. I was scared and couldn't catch up to her. Oh Mr. Jack, what if she got eaten by a wild animal?" May dissolved into another torrent of tears. I understood at once.

"Don't you fret now, sweetheart. I will get Bella back home safe and sound, I promise. You just wait right here with Toby, alright?" I slipped my jacket on as she gave me a bleak nod. Toby, to my credit, walked right over to her and licked her hand. Seeing that they were alright, I opened the door and disappeared into the storm. 

The wind whipped around me like a strong, unseen force. Lightning flashed in the sky above, and was followed by great rumbling thunder. I stopped at the bridge leading into the woods from my farm. The river was a torrent under the little bridge of wood and I hesitated as I glanced into the dark mass of trees in front of me. 'This is going to take a lot more than me to find that lamb.' I thought. Then, I turned around and set off to find men to help me. 

~*~*~

I was soaked to the skin by the time I reached the Inn. Looking around I saw that everyone was staring at me. "Please, I need some men to help me. Young May came to my house this morning. Her lamb is lost in the woods, alone and afraid. Is anyone willing to help?" A few men immediately stood up and got their things together, followed quickly by others. I was about to head back out into the storm when I felt a gentle tug on my jacket. It was Ann. Her eyes were worried. 

"You're soaked right through, Jack. Don't you think that you should stay and dry up? Let the others handle it. They'll find the pet." 

My heart softened at her tenderness. "No, Ann. I will go. I promised May. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled softly and nodded, but as we left, I could feel her worried eyes on my back from the doorway.

~*~*~

The storm only seemed to get worse, and we were no closer to finding the animal than when we'd started looking an hour before. Some of the men had left and the others with me were losing hope. I tried to encourage them, but they wouldn't listen, insisting on the impossibility of finding a little lamb in the woods during a storm this bad. I was left alone in the woods with no one at my side but my God. 

In spite of this, I kept searching. My teeth were chattering and I could hardly see two feet in front of me, but I wouldn't let that stop me. I had made a promise and I was going to keep it. No matter what it took. 

I don't know how long I had been walking. My voice was hoarse from calling for the little lamb. Suddenly, my legs refused to carry me any further. With a miserable sob, I fell to my knees. God, I made a promise to that little girl. Please, help me find it. Help me find that lamb.

I caught my breath. Had I really heard a 'baa' in the bushes nearby, or was it just my imagination. No, there it was again. With renewed energy, I tore to the bushes. There, amidst the brambles, stood a muddy, but alive, helpless lamb. I cried out my joy and thanks to my God, grabbed the little lamb in my arms, and headed for home, where I knew little May was waiting.

~*~*~

"You did it!" May cried, smiling through worried tears as I opened the door. I set the little lamb down and May busied herself with drying it, using a wool towel I had given her. When the lamb was dry and happily walking around the room, Toby sniffing her curiously, May wrapped her little arms around my shoulders. "Thank you, oh thank you Mr. Jack! You saved Bella! Thank you!" As an offering of thanks, she gave me a little kiss on the cheek and a true, grateful smile. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Ann, standing on my doorstep. The sun of a late afternoon shone through the door behind her. I had been so thankful to be home that I had not even noticed that the storm had stopped. 

"Jack! Thank goodness you're back! When the men returned, and I found that they had left you out there...well, I was worried."

"Miss Ann! Miss Ann! Mr. Jack brought Bella back!" May's excited chatter came from behind me and I took a step back as May rushed into Ann's arms. 

"That's wonderful, May!" Ann smiled at me, a smile that lit up my world. Suddenly, it was all worth it. I smiled back. 

~*~*~

"So tell us. How did you find that little lamb in those woods?" Zack asked me as we sat enjoying an early evening drink in the bar. Mayor Thomas, Duke, and Kano were also there, posing the same question with their curious glances. Ann gave me a sidelong glance and a smile as she continued to dry glasses. 

"I couldn't have done it without a little help." I laughed and pointed skyward. The men grinned.

"So, Jack," Mayor Thomas said, "Are you going to be able to put a crop in this year?"

I took a gulp of my Coke. "Actually, I was thinking of coming to town tomorrow to buy seed."

"Wonderful, wonderful! It's good to see that old farm so cleaned up, and it'll be even better to see crops." Kano said, smiling. 

I yawned. Since I had moved to the farm, I had begun getting tired earlier. Waking up at 6:30 every morning was no joke. I needed my rest. 

"Well, gentlemen, I think I should be hitting the hay soon. Goodnight." The bid me goodnight as I headed for the door. I paused and turned to Ann. She was looking at me, with that kind smile of hers. I smiled back. "Goodnight, Miss."

"Goodnight, Jack."


	4. New Faces

(AN: I'm getting a better feel for my fan fic again, which is good news. Thank you Red Sonic for reviewing, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I rather like it, actually. It flowed well, and there was no effort needed to write it. Review, please! And thanks for reading!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or any Natsume products. I only write. That's it. Don't sue me, I have nothing you want.

Chapter Four: New Faces 

The air was crisp and clear the next morning as I walked through Mineral Town. There were so many friendly faces to meet, that I felt refreshed, and very happy. I found the supermarket rather quickly and walked in. The door made a friendly ding as I walked through the threshold. 

"Welcome, welcome!" A smiling man rushed over to me, wearing an apron. He held out a hand. "You must be Jack, the one who's taking on the farm." I smiled back and nodded, shaking his hand. "My name is Jeff. I'm glad someone took an interest in that old place. Otherwise it would just go to waste...oh," he laughed, "I'm sure you didn't just come to say hello. You're looking for seed, aren't you?"

"Yes, actually, I am." I couldn't help but smile. I liked this man already, and I had only known him for a few minutes. 

"What can I interest you in today? Some potato seeds? Or maybe you'd like..."

"Daddy!" The cry came from behind a door in the back of the store, as a beautiful girl stormed in, her green eyes blazing, her mane of dirty blonde hair flowing behind her. "You misplaced my boots again! Oh..." She noticed me and stepped back. "Hello..."

"Ah, Karen, my daughter." Jeff walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "This is Jack. He's taken over his grandfather's farm." Karen smiled a polite smile. 

"Hello, Jack." She blushed and I smiled.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Karen." She certainly was pretty, and her eyes sparkled. 

Turning her attention from me, she turned on her dad once more. "I've asked you before not to move my things..."

"I'm sorry, Karen. They're by the refrigerator. I just kept stepping on them. You always leave them everywhere!" Karen blushed and uttered a goodbye to me, as she grabbed her boots and was out the door in a matter of seconds. 

Jeff looked after his daughter thoughtfully. "That girl of mine...now, back to business!" He motioned me toward a counter. 

~*~*~ 

I was slightly proud, walking out of the supermarket with my own seed underneath my arm. It was going to be a lot of work, but I was sure I could turn the farm into a productive business. It was such a beautiful day...a perfect day to work! 

As I passed the Inn, I had the sudden urge to stop in and see Ann. 'Would she be working today?' I wondered. To ease my curiosity, I stepped into the large building. It was virtually empty...except for an orange cat sleeping lazily in the corner. Smiling, I went to it, bending down to pet it. "Well aren't you a cute, lazy little thing?" I said, letting my fingers feel the soft, long hairs of the pet's fluffy coat. Beneath my fingers, I could feel it purring. 

"Jack!" I turned to see Ann standing outside of a door near the back of the room, her golden hair cascading down her shoulders. She was in a light blue, flowered nightgown that reached to her ankles, revealing a pair of fluffy slippers. Realizing the condition she was in, she hastily tied her hair back with her ribbon.

I smiled. She was so gorgeous. "Good morning."

She blushed. "I didn't realize...I didn't think there was anyone...I'm sorry for not serving you...I, I slept in. I'll...I'll be out in a minute." She said and dashed back through the door, just in time to miss the chuckle that escaped from my lips. She was so beautiful. She didn't need to worry about me seeing her that way. How cute that she would worry about her appearance in front of me. 

At that moment, a man who I recognize as the owner of the inn, walked down the stairs. "Good morning! Jack I presume?" He smiled. "I'm Doug. Pleased to meet you! Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, sir. I was just stopping by. Nice meeting you!" I called behind me as I walked out the door. Ann would probably be unhappy that I left without saying good-bye, but I had crops to plant, and there are only so many hours of sunlight in a day...

~*~*~

It was noon when I finally took a break from the back breaking job of hoeing. So far I had planted all of my potato seeds. I only had my turnip seeds left. Sweat rolled down my face without any signs of ceasing, and I almost cursed the bright, hot sun that stared back at me, tauntingly. I sat in the little wooden chair on my porch and took another gulp from my glass of iced tea let it slowly drain down my throat. It was so cool and refreshing. Looking down at my meager lunch, I lost my appetite. 

Ham sandwiches. These were a lunch food that I had not minded before moving the farm. Now, they were all I ate. And I hated them more and more. I wasn't much of a cook, so I had to settle with it. Oh well, it was food. At least I could eat. For that much, I was thankful. After blessing the food, I sat for a while longer, eating and resting, before resuming the grueling task of planting. Toby came and licked my hand, begging for a piece of my sandwich. I patted his head with my free hand, and handed him half. Within seconds, he had eaten it and was asking for more, licking his chops in the process. "No, Toby. You had your half. This is mine." I said, shaking my finger at him. 

"Excuse me..." 

A soft female voice from the gate startled me and I looked up. A pretty girl with pink hair and dressed in pink was standing there, holding a hen in her hands. She was smiling. 

Standing up and brushing myself off, I set my sandwich on the small table beside me. "Hello, Miss. The name's Jack. What can I do for you?" 

The chicken clucked and the girl giggled. "I haven't met you yet. My name is Popouri. I live with my brother, Rick, and my mamma, Lillia, on our Poultry Farm, just down the street. I have come to bring a welcoming gift, to help you get on your feet." She gestured at the hen who stared at me, tilting her head sideways slightly.

"Why, thank-you, Popuri! That is very kind of you." I lifted the chicken from her hands and set her on the ground. Toby appeared and began sniffing it curiously. I smiled, watching them. 

"And there's more. A week's worth of feed." She said, handing me a bag full of chicken feed, which I accepted graciously. "When you need more, come and visit us. Even if you don't need feed, you can come to us. We sell chickens, feed, medicine, or you can just come to talk." she smiled. "We would love company!"

Her politeness and generosity struck me. She was so kind. "Thank you. I will."

"Well, I better go. Mamma will be wondering where I went to be gone so long...besides I still need to collect the eggs from last night. You treat your hen nice now. Good bye, and God bless." She smiled and waved.

"God bless you too. Thank you." I called after her as she left. Looking down at the hen and the feed in my hand, I couldn't believe the friendliness of the little community I had become a part of. I knew I was going to like everyone, and love living in this little farming community. Smiling, I plucked up my hen in my hands and walked to the henhouse. Placing her in there, I named her Henna. Such a hopeful little creature... I fed her and went back to finish my sandwich.

Walking up to the table, I realized I shouldn't have left Toby alone with it. The sandwich was gone, and Toby looked up at me with a dog-eared grin, crumbs hanging off his fur. I let out a laugh and patted his head. "Silly dog...I should have known better." In response, he licked his chops, catching the remaining crumbs. I just sighed and went inside to fix myself another ham sandwich.


End file.
